Walk on Water Or Drown
by camria
Summary: Bruce Wayne and his rebellious, cocky, and fiercely independent niece, Alexis learn to live with each other, and in the process, learn more about themselves than they ever thought possible. Rated for random swearing. Warning: MAJOR X-OVERS
1. Prologue

I sighed. I couldn't believe I was here. I slowly walked through the halls of Wayne Manor. It had been seven years since I'd last been here. Seven, long years. I found my way into a room- a study I think. It had an intricate grandfather clock and a piano. I played a few notes on the piano, just to see if it was still in tune. I heard something open behind me. I turned to see the grandfather clock open, revealing a golden elevator. Imade sure Mew's pokéball was in my pocket. It was right next to my morpher. I wonder what trouble my newbies have gotten in so far…  
I walked onto the elevator and pulled the lever. The elevator started going downward. It landed with a thud on a rocky surface. I looked up and saw old, stone arches. There was stuff everywhere. I saw armor fit for someone about my uncle's size.  
"At least it's not spandex…" I said out loud to myself.

Holy.  
Crap.

He can't be doing this. I heard voices coming. Voices I knew- Uncle and Alfred's voices. I ran and hid behind a wall. I quickly grabbed the pokéball out of my pocket, and opened it up.  
"Wait. Did you hear that?" Uncle asked. Mew looked at me.  
"Go!" I whispered. She grabbed on to me and we teleported back to my room.

* * *

(Bruce's POV)

"No, sir, I heard nothing." Alfred answered. I walked to where I heard the noise. I looked down on the ground and found a red and white ball. I picked it up and turned to Alfred.  
"Is this what I think it is?" I asked.  
"I believe, Master Wayne, that is one of the missus' pokéballs." We both stopped in our tracks, and looked at each other.  
"I think I should go talk to her." I said.  
An hour later, I still couldn't find her. I had looked everywhere. I glanced out the window, and saw a small streak of blue, which probably was Tiger. Alexis was sitting down, leaning on a tree. She looked… scared. I ran down to the ground floor and ran outside. It was a cold fall day. I heard a voice fill the air with a guitar.

_There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There's secrets in this life  
That I can hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind...  
Or maybe I'm just blind...  
_

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
__If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone..._

I walked over to the tree and sat down on the other side of the tree, listening to her sing.

_When your education x-ray  
Can not see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Now roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone_

(**A/N**: 'When I'm Gone' by 3 doors down)

She finished, and put her guitar back in its case.  
"Wow… You're good."  
"Thanks."  
"You found the cave." I said.  
"Yep." She took a deep breath. "Fighting crime ruined my life. But I don't know what I'd do without it. Theres nothing like it."  
"How would you know?" I asked. She laughed quietly.  
"I've been doing it for two years. I think I know what I'm talking about compared to a newbie who hasn't even been on the field."  
"Your parents let you do that?" She didn't answer.  
"I don't live with Mom and Dad anymore."  
"What?"  
"Mom died four years ago. Dad… fell apart. Kim and Tommy finally had enough and let me live with them."  
"So they let you…?"  
"Be a power ranger? Yeah. I guess they thought I could handle it. I used to train the new rangers, but ever since Tommy was a ranger again, I've been one.  
"It's a difficult job, Uncle. But I think you can handle it. It figures you want to do this. It seems to run in the family. Just… be careful. No matter how you do it, no matter who your villains are, there is one rule for everybody: Never forget who you are."

* * *

I found Alexis in her room packing. She stopped as soon as I walked into the room.  
"Have a nice nap, Uncle?" She asked with a laugh.  
"You're leaving."  
"I'd love to stay, but I can't." She said, quickly stuffing her stuff into a suitcase.  
"Why not?"  
"I've spent too much time away from my job. I don't want anything to happen to my newbies."  
"Oh."  
"Sorry I can't spend your birthday with you." She stopped right in front of me, holding her suitcase, with Tiger behind her. She swallowed. "It was fun being here. I'll try to come back when I have time." And she walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes.

Pokemon, X-men, and Power Rangers are in this fanfic, and more are coming.  
As I said, Major X-Overs.

This is my re-write for Homecoming, which you can read here on .

Thanks for reading!

(P.S. This starts in Begins, and will jump to TDK in the next chapter)


	2. Chapter 1: One Year Later

I flipped through The Gotham Times. I landed on the health page, which had an article about the new mutant 'cure'.

I looked out the window of the Rolls Royce, watching downtown Gotham pass by me. I wonder what happened to Alexis.

"Master Bruce, you're not reading your paper." Alfred said in the driver's seat.

"I'm thinking."

"Is everything okay?"

"I haven't seen Alexis in 6 months."

"You grew quite fond of the girl, didn't you?" Alfred asked with a small smile.

"I'm just worried, that's all." I answered. For all I know, she could be dead.

"I'm sure you'll find her." Alfred said as the car came to a stop in front of Wayne Industries. I got out of the car and walked through the lobby. I waved and smiled at all the board members I passed, who looked surprised to see me at work.

I had been in my office barely 10 minutes when my phone rang.

"Mr. Wayne, there is an Ororo Monroe from Xavier's School here to see you. She says it's urgent." My secretary said.

"Send her in."

A tall, black woman with white hair walked into the room. I rose and shook her hand.

"It's been a long time, Ororo." I said, turning on my charming smile. I had a reputation to keep.

"I'm not here to flirt, Bruce. I'm here to talk about Alexis." She answered. I froze.

"Is everything okay?"

"She…" I saw her eyes darken. "She needs her family."

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Bruce, but…" I held my breath. "Scott died."

"How?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." I crossed my arms.

"Fine. Jean came back and killed Scott. She was too powerful for her own powers. We had to kill her." She handed me a manila folder. I quickly opened it and glanced at the contents. Adoption papers. "I need to ask you a favor. I think you should take care of Alexis now. I don't think Kimberly and Tommy can handle her anymore."

"Why me?" I asked.

"She was really happy when I saw her after she came back from visiting you. I hoping you can break through to her. No one has been able to that since Jean… _first_ died."

"Of course I will." I said, stunned. "Where is she?"

"She went to visit her sister. She told me she'd go to your house when she was done. I should go. I have a school to run. Thanks for doing this. But I should warn you- Alexis isn't who she was 6 months ago. Call me if she gives you any problems. Good luck." She handed me her card, and walked out of my office. As soon as she closed the door, I called Alfred.

"Come pick me up. We have a problem."


	3. Chapter 2: Pressure

_A few days later…_

I walked back to my room after a long night of patrolling, but something stopped me when I was right outside my door. I heard music coming from Alexis' room. I sighed and walked to her room. I opened the door, and sat on the edge of her bed.

_Tell me where our time went_

_And if it was time well spent_

_Just don't let me fall asleep_

_Feeling empty again_

_Cause I fear I might break_

_and I fear I can't take it_

_Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

We had spent the past few days filling out paperwork, so we hadn't really gotten a chance to talk. I noticed a small, gold ring on a chain around her neck.

_Now that I'm losing hope_

_And there's nothing else to show_

_For all of the days that we spent_

_Carried away from home_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_You're better off without me_

(**A/N**: 'Pressure' by Paramore)

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you?" She said. It was silent for a moment.

"Can't sleep, can you?"

"Nope." She turned toward the window. I could see how pale she was in the moonlight.

"I know how you feel."

"No, you don't. You had parents. You had a childhood- for the most part. I never did. Mom and Dad gave me life, yes, but they were never there. They were always teaching or fighting Magneto somewhere. Kim mostly raised me."

"Now, Alexis… that's not true."

"Yes, it is. And you know it." She was right. Every time I had seen Alexis with her parents, she rarely listened to them.

"Do you miss them?"

"To tell you the truth, Uncle… I… don't know. I guess I'm just used to living without them. So, how's your job going?"

"Its good…"

"You know Uncle, I am a class 4 mutant. If you need my help, I'd love to."

"Alexis, you need to get some sleep." I said, getting up and walking to the door. "Good night." I closed the door. As I walked to my room, I thought about what Alexis said. Having her around would help- but I don't want to put her in danger. But she's been in danger for three years. I'll see how well she can fight before deciding.


	4. Chapter 3: Atrophy

"Is it noon already?" Alfred asked.

"I guess so…" I said, sitting at the counter. He sighed.

"Come on Miss, let's go wake up your uncle." We walked together to Uncle's room. I leaned in the doorway while Alfred opened the curtains. The Uncle-sized lump under the covers barely moved.

"Wait." I said, "Let me do this." I paused for a second. "Hey Uncle?" I raised my voice. The lump groaned quietly. "I'm gonna go take The Tumbler out for a spin, okay?" Three… Two… One. Uncle popped up.

"STOP RIGHT TH-" He stopped and looked at me. I started laughing. "Very funny."

"Good morning, Sir."

"Morning Alfred." He turned to me. "Why do you want to help me?"

"Why the hell not?" I replied. "But, if I do help, I need to set some ground rules.

"First, Rangers comes first. I'm needed more there than I'm needed here. Second, my grades must stay the same. If they drop, Ororo will know something's up, and you'll be screwed."

"Then I'm going to set some rules." Uncle said getting up and standing right in front of me. "Since you're living with us now, you're going to be in the spotlight. People will expect you to be at my parties and out with me in public. You don't go, you don't fight."

"Fine. We have a deal."

Ten minutes later, I was standing in the middle of the makeshift Bat-Cave (Its more like a garage.). I had a long, wood staff in my hands, which I 'borrowed' from headquarters. I decided since that most of the people I'd be up against won't have powers, I should be nice and use a weapon. Uncle was circling around me, talking.

_Don't tell me this is your last chance to change_

_'Cause if you do, then you would be telling a lie...but..._

"Now, on patrol, you must…" Is he lecturing me? Has he not heard of hands-on learning? I zoned out in a few seconds. Expect the unexpected blah blah be careful blah don't kill blah. Whatever. What I wanted to do was to train, not get lectured. I wanted to see what he could do.

_I warned you_

_What could happen if you should decide_

_To live your life from 9 to 5_

_And I mourn you_

_For the detail that is left unsaid_

_Is a reminder of the time you bled_

So I sent nice roundhouse kick toward his head when he was right in front of me. He caught it just in time. His eyes widened. He pushed my leg away, causing me to involuntary turn.

_Return to days when you knew you still felt alive_

_Reveal the way you felt when you could look inside_

He swung at me. I flipped, making him miss. He stopped, wondering about what I had just done.

_They sold you_

_Everything you need to fix you up_

_And you feel good now but you can't wake up_

_They found a way to reassure you_

_(That everything would be okay)_

_Reach out today now I implore you to remember who you are_

It was almost like a dance. He tried to get me, but I never let him. I'll admit, he was good. He knew what he was doing, sometimes.

_Return to days when you knew you still felt alive_

_Reveal the way you felt when you could look inside_

He had obviously never gone up against someone who fought like I did. It seemed he was used to idiotic goons with guns.

_So you felt it, but you don't know_

_Why you can't explain at all_

_Why you felt it 'cause you don't know_

_No, you don't know_

_Break the walls between building atrophy_

_Causing all your problems to recede_

_break the walls between_

_(Break the walls between)_

_Causing all your pain_

_(Causing all your pain)_

_You'll never learn..._

He very quickly caught on to how I worked, and I ended up on the ground. He thought he had won. Funny. I got up, and got back into it.

_Return to days when you knew you still felt alive_

_Reveal the way you felt when you could look inside_

_Take Back_

_The beat in your heart_

_Why Fight_

_When you can't be bought_

(**A/N**: 'Atrophy' from The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

I knocked him on the ground, making him end up on his back. My staff just happened to end up near his neck. I noticed he was panting. I helped pull him up to his feet.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"I've been fighting for three years, Uncle."

"But…"

"Are you jealous you just got your ass kicked by your 14-year-old niece?" I laughed. Uncle narrowed his eyes. My cellphone started blaring Ashley Tisdale's song, 'He Said, She Said'. Yes, my best friend had downloaded _Ashley Tisdale_ as her ringtone on my phone.

"Partly because I knew you hate that song, and partly because I love that song!" I remember her saying when she gave me my phone back. I walked over and answered it.

"So, girlie, what's the deal?" She asked excitedly

"Oh, hello Jess! Yes, I'm fine. How are you?" I sat down in the chair in front of the cluster of computers.

"Oh, cut the crap, Lex. Are you officially a Wayne yet?"

"As soon as the paperwork goes through" I glanced at Uncle, who was crossing his arms and tapping his foot, trying to look scary. I hid a laugh.

"REALLY?"

"And I need your help. Uncle wants me to be… You know… Out there."

"IN THE SPOTLIGHT???"

"Yes…" I answered weakly. The squeal that came from her was so loud I had to pull away the phone from my ear.

"EEEE!!! I need to call Marcella, because we must fix those ends of yours. Federico needs to be called!!" Uncle tapped my shoulder.

"Tell her I need you by the end of the week for dinner at The Ocelot." He said.

"The end of the week? Dinner? At the Ocelot?" She apparently heard him. "I'm picking you up now, so don't plan anything. You. Are. Mine! We have a lot of work to do!" And she hung up.

* * *

After Alexis used Mew to get back to the penthouse, Alfred turned to me.

"Master Bruce, what was that all about?" He asked. "I don't think it's a good idea to let the girl fight."

"Alexis is the type of girl who no matter what I say, she'll still do it. I'm hoping to show her this isn't what she wants and she'll quit."

"And if she doesn't…?"

"Why wouldn't she?"


End file.
